


Time for Dessert

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Married Life with an Assassin, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You are to meet your wife Evie Frye for dinner and she has a request for you.





	Time for Dessert

“Meet me at the restaurant. No panties.”

That one simple text from your wife kept repeating itself in your head. All day at work you could think of nothing more than hour upon hour of sinful fun with the one and only Evie Frye. No matter how hard you tried to focus at work, you kept going back to that message. It was all you could do to not lock yourself in your office, remove your knickers and play with yourself right there and then. But you held off. And it was torturous.

By the time you were done with work, little had been accomplished. As you were setting out to leave, you remembered the last part of the message. Closing the door to the office, you reached under your dress and slipped your knickers off. Dashing out the door, you couldn’t get there fast enough.

Arriving at the restaurant, you discovered that Evie was already there waiting for you in a private booth, in a curve hugging dress. As she stood up to greet you, you pulled her into a very passionate kiss and as you did so, you could feel her hands gliding down to your hips, to see if she could feel through your dress.

“No panties. Just as you ordered love.” You whispered between kisses.

“Good” She replied giggling. “They will just get in the way tonight.”

The two of you sat down to a very romantic dinner. Holding her hand and gazing into her eyes, you felt very blessed to call her yours and you were so grateful for moments such as this one.

After dinner, the waiter brought around a dessert menu. After ordering, Evie appeared to slip something to the waiter, who quickly gave you two some private time by closing the curtains.

Eyeing your wife you asked “What’s that all about?”

“I just told the waiter to not rush on dessert.” Evie said biting her lip and pulling you in for a kiss and slipping a hand underneath your dress, nearly making you moan too loudly.

Feeling the wetness between your legs, she whispered “That’s a good girl. All wet and ready for me.”

“I’ve been ready for you all day love.” You said pulling her back in and letting your hands run all over her, making her shiver as you did so.

“Hmmm I’m ready for my dessert now” Evie said sinfully as she slid herself under the table and between your legs. Lifting your dress up, you put a hand on her head and bit down on your other hand as your felt your wife’s mouth find your pussy and began eating you as if you were a rare delicacy.

As Evie’s tongue explored you in the most delicious of ways, you were doing everything you could not to moan to loudly. You were also praying the waiter wouldn’t come back to quickly.

Moaning against your center, Evie both licked and kissed every part of your opening, taking extra care to suck on your clit just as you liked it. Just when it felt as if it couldn’t get any better, Evie slid a finger into your dripping wet hole and quickly found your g-spot.

Pressing her thumb to your clit and adding another finger, Evie worked your aching pussy skillfully and as she did so, it was getting much harder to keep quiet. You wondered if anyone else in the restaurant could hear you, but at the moment you decided it didn’t matter.

“Oh God, I’m going to cum baby” You whimpered as you felt yourself getting hotter and you felt yourself starting to throb. At that, Evie, moved her thumb and began sucking hard on your clit, still fingering you as she did so.

Still biting your hand and gripping the seat, you gushed all over Evie’s fingers, which continued to work you as you came down from your high. After a few minutes, Evie reappeared from below the table, sucking your juices off of her fingers and smiling playfully.

“Your turn” You moaned as you got bellow the table and set about returning the favor on your wife. Working Evie harder and quicker than she worked you, as you knew she liked, you delighted in hearing your wife do everything she could to not scream.

From the feel of her you knew that she had spent all day as eager for you as you had been for her. You could tell the mission must have been a rough one as on days like this, she would be even hungrier for you than normal and her appetite for you was already insatiable. This would not be the last time tonight that the two of you would be intimate.

It wasn’t long before you felt her throbbing on your fingers and her bucking against your hand. Taking your tongue and giving her clit a few more flicks you said “Come for me love. I want to taste you” And as if on command, Evie came for you just as hard as you had for her.

Taking your fingers out, you sucked them clean and then set about licking and kissing the inside of her things, just for good measure. After you finished, you climbed back up from underneath the table, licking your lips as you took in the sight of your wife, flushed from cumming so hard.

Regarding each other a moment with sinful smiles, the mood was only broken by the waiter bringing the dessert Evie ordered for the two of you to take home. Getting up to settle the check, the two of you walked through the restaurant, wondering if any of the others had noticed what you had just done. If they had, they gave no indication, other than a few devious glances your way.

Leaving the restaurant, you hailed a cab and no sooner had the two of you entered and told the driver where to go, than the two of you began making out in the back seat.

The night wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.


End file.
